after johnny and dally
by greaser-outsider
Summary: a view of ponyboy's life after his closest buddies die
1. Default Chapter

After Johnny and Dally  
  
The week after Johnny and Dally died, I tried acting tuff but all it did was make my grades low. I couldn't get it out of my mind that Johnny was honored like a hero and Dally wasn't honored at all. He was just known as a violent juvenile delinquent.  
  
Johnny was the one that killed Bob because Bob was drowning me. Dally, me and Johnny were the ones who rescued the little kids from the old burning church. But we were injured badly and needed to go to the hospital near my home where my brothers, Soda and Darry came to get me.  
  
I forgot to tell you. I am in a gang with my brothers. Its not that I wanted to, I'm just in it for the hair. You see, I'm a greaser and from the east side. Our rivals are the rich but very violent Socs.(socials)  
  
When Darry, Soda and I went to their funeral, we were the only ones who cared to asked to put their graves close together because their parents don't care about them at all. Johnny was the only thing that Dally had and once he died, Dally robbed a grocery store and held an unloaded gun to cops and they shot him. Johnny looked peaceful in his casket but we couldn't see Dally because the wounds were too gory.  
  
After the next weeks, our life went back to normal except me. Me and Darry became close like Soda and him were. Soda never even bothered Sandy in Florida again because he knew his letters would come back unopened. Anyway, all the girls go to the gas station where he worked because he is the best looking boy around.  
  
Two-bit and Steve came over a lot more since there was no one else to bother. Usually, them and me would go over to the store to get some coke for lunch because there was too many Socs there. It was amazing though that we were blamed for everything even though its rare to see a greaser in the cafeteria.  
  
People are still afraid of me at school and the Socs stay out of our territory most of the time.(only the ones that jump us) Cherry and Marcia drop by sometimes. I think they come over because of me.  
  
One day, when soda was eating his chocolate cake for breakfast, he said," Hey Darry! Want a message?" "No way," Darry replied," you always put me to sleep so that you and Ponyboy could goof off in the yard!"  
  
Soda just grinned his crazy smile so Darry had to let Soda message him. Once Darry was asleep, me and Soda went to the front. Soda yelled," See if you could beat this!" Then he did a double back flip and a no handed cartwheel.  
  
I replied," Watch this!" And then I did a double black flip off the porch and a front flip and two no handed cartwheels. We did that until we found out that Darry was watching and then Soda just grinned. Like a bullet, Darry shot out of the door and started to do back and front flips all over the place!  
  
(to be continued) 


	2. the fight

"ok.ok.you win!" soda and I yelled.  
  
"I know.. I know.you could just try it again. You know I'll win. And maybe we could bet. Me cleaning your room and you cleaning your room, you dig?"  
  
"no! your going to win!"  
  
as I got ready for school, I heard a racket outside. When I got downstairs, Darry and Soda were outside. I went out and saw our house egged. Usually, people don't know where we live so we think they just did it because they wanted to.  
  
With Soda's quick eye, he saw a green corvair and 2 Socs. in it. Darry started cleaning up the eggshells and Soda went inside to get a rag to wipe up the egg.  
  
"Darry, do you need help? I could stay home from school" I asked feeling sorry that they might skip work and might get a little short on the money. But half feeling that I didn't want to go to school.  
  
"Thanks Ponyboy but no thanks. Your school is more important that the house. And besides, Two-bit and Steve owe me a favor." Darry said with his rare grin.  
  
"Yea.I guess so. I could help while I could anyway. Until the boys get here to take me to school."  
  
I went inside to get a rag. When I went outside, Soda was throwing some egg at Darry and he threw some shell at him. "holler uncle! I have more yolk than egg shells!" Soda yelled ducking some shells and firing more yolk and such. "no way! Ponyboy! Get over here and help me!" Darry said  
  
"I think I'll just sit out here watch and cheer for ya. Here comes Steve!" I said lying to give Darry a chance.  
  
It worked and Soda turned around and said" where!?!" and got hit in his head full of hair with egg shell. I said to Darry," Theres Paul!" Darry squished the shell he was holding. Paul used to be his classmate but had to fight Darry because he was a Soc.  
  
As soon as Darry turned, Soda threw some yolk and his black shirt that shows off his muscles and it turned piss yellow.  
  
I was laughing so hard that I forgot that I had no amo and felt some yolk and egg being thrown at me. " no fair! I have no amo!" I yelled.  
  
Once Steve and Two-bit came, we were drenched in yolk and egg shell practically rolling on the ground.  
  
" Aww man! I need to get to school and look at me!" I said running inside to change and rinse off.  
  
"PONYBOY! ITS SATURDAY!"I heard Steve yell as I entered that bathroom.  
  
"IT IS?" I called back.  
  
"yeah! Look at the calendar!"  
  
I looked it was Saturday! 


	3. piss stained monkies

"whats up with the piss stained monkies?" Steve said, strolling towards us.  
  
"hey steve! Long time no dig!" Soda lied, he ran up to Steve and hugged him.  
  
"hey! Look at what you did!" Steve said, taking his hand and running it over his now yellow colored shirt.  
  
"one of us," I said, mimicking a high alien voice.  
  
"shut your tarp kid," Steve said, throwing an evil look at me and then showing me his back which I saw a lot of times.  
  
I took a step towards the let, close to darry and then threw some yolk at Steve's back.  
  
Steve slowly turned around and me and Darry pointed at each other," it was him!" we both yelled.  
  
"I give up on ya'll im going inside to clean-"he began to say but soda hung an eggshell on Steve's ear from behind him.  
  
"so-da!" he said, but Soda had it covered, he put some eggshells on Steve's nose as Steve turned towards Soda.  
  
A grin slowly slid across Steve's face," whoops!" Steve lied," my shoe is untied." He didn't have any shoe laces, but I just went along. He scooped up a hand of yolk and hurled it in both mine and Soda's direction.  
  
"hello fellow greasers!" Two-bit said, walking by and stopping to gaze at our matching yellow shirts.  
  
Darry, me, Steve and Soda all exchanged looks. We all hurled as many eggshells and yolk at Two-bit.  
  
"hey!" he yelled as we finished what was left of our amo. Two-bit burst into hysterics after we finished throwing stuff at him.  
  
We all stumbled into the house and fell onto the couch, laughing. 


End file.
